Covenant of God
by Princess Sianna
Summary: When Reid Garwen starts showing signs of stigmata the covenant realizes their true meaning in life. They were made to be soldiers for god. now that demons have come to use their powers for evil the arcangels must help them find thier way back to the lord.
1. Hebrews 13:12

Hebrews 13:12

12And so Jesus also suffered outside the city gate to make the people holy through his own blood.

"Reid…"

Reid Garwin awoke with a start. He shivered as a cold sweat covered him head to toe. It was raining out; the hard striking sound of the drops hit his window and a constant tempo. This wasn't, however, what brought him out of his dreams. Someone had called out his name. The voice seemed feminine, almost longing. The haze of sleep was beginning to wear off.

"Reid…"

There it was again. His room was dark, faint light leaked through the door to the hallway. Turning over he squinted at the large, angry, red numbers of his clock. 3:00 a.m. Groaning, he rolled back over and sat up slowly. Touching his bare feet to the floor, a shiver went up his spine.

The floor was never ice cold, his parents kept it heated. Was the heat off? He realized then that he could see his breath. The room was like an icebox, strange for the early days of August. Making his way into the bathroom, he wondered what had said his name. Turning the handles on the faucet, he splashed warm water on his face. Before looking up into the mirror, he grabbed a towel and dried off.

The face that he saw startled him so much that he let out a scream, jumping backwards into the tub. His eyes were pitch black and his face was aged away to nothing. A loud cackle echoed throughout his room. A woman waltzed into the room. Her hair was dark red and layered down past her shoulders her piercing green eyes watched him with a feral hunger.

"Soon enough Reid…you will fully give in to your powers…and the covenant will fulfill their true purpose. Until then…" she cocked her head to the side slowly. Before Reid could react she came rushing towards him, her face changing to a horrible form. Her hair became the color of blood and her skin pale. Her teeth became sharp and her hands clawed. Grabbing him by his barefeet she dragged him out of the tub and out onto the wood floors.

"We will break everything that can be broken in His Kingdom!" She straddled his waist. Her skin was like ice. Reid tried to struggle but his body wouldn't move. She grabbed on to Reid's hands one at a time and pulled them flat against the floor, palms out. Raising her hand into the air a wooden spike appeared in her grasp. In a flash it was brought down into Reid's left wrist. He howled in pain as the warm blood began to flow. His vision faded. He screamed again as she impaled his right. Hot tears poured down his cheeks. She leaned down above his face.

"Just think of yourself as the sacrifice for the Godly ways of your covenant. The true god is Satan, and you will embrace him as your ruler." She bent low to his ear. Her hair and breath smelled like sulfur and rotting flesh.

"Let the marks of your _savior_ be a reminder to you that _we_ are the most powerful, not your _god" _She hissed. Reid to jump involuntarily as she pulled away. In an instant his room transformed into a hill above an ancient city.

He was high above a crowd of taunters, ancient soldiers, and the forms of six demons surrounding the crowd. They grinned maliciously at him as hot blood poured down his forehead. The pain was unbearable. Two men on wooden crosses were on either side of him. They were twisted into horrible demonic figures that terrified every fiber of Reid's being.

"This was his fate…now feel his pain!" The woman hissed into his ear. She floated in front of him.

"Your soul is ours Reid!" she screeched as blackness engulfed him.

"Reid! Reid Honey wake up!" It was his mother. She was standing over him, along with his father. A worried look was strewn across his mother's face, but a look of anger fell upon his father's stony gaze. He found himself back in his bed, covered in a cold sweat.

"Reid?" She asked again.

"Where am I?" He choked out. His hands and feet burned as if they were dipped in fire.

"Honey your home, where you've been all summer. You were screaming so loud I think the Parry's could here you next door. What did you see? Oh God…your wrists!" she put a shaking hand on her lips. Reid's Father shook his head.

"What the hell did you do to yourself Reid?" Reid sat up and looked down to his wrists. A round bloody hole was intricately placed at both his wrists. His mattress was wet with blood. Turning the light on his parents gasped. His bed was covered in blood.

"Call the doctor!" His mother screeched as his father took off out of his room. Reid slipped back into unconsciousness.


	2. Genesis 24:40

A/N: I am soooo sorry this took so long. Im going to try to update more often now that i have some spare time and i dont have to worry about college. and people please, stop with the harsh reviews. its just fanfiction i fo this for fun not for my work to be dragged through the mud and called inipropriate things. if you dont like it dont read it. thanks

love you all! IWR

People Get Ready

Genesis 24:40

40 "He replied, 'The LORD, before whom I have walked, will send his angel with you and make your journey a success…"

It had been a week since Reid's attack. The hospital was baffled at the fact that no matter what they did to the wounds on his hands, they refused to close or take stitches. It was as if, over night, the stitches would dissolve into his skin, and the gnarled hole would appear by daylight. Even his magic, and that of his father and friends, could not heal the wounds.

"Reid what in God's name did you do that night?" His mother paced behind his father's char.

"I didn't do anything! It was that woman...er thing! I don't know if she even was a woman." His father rolled his eyes.

"Some demonic red head entered your room and gave you the marks of Christ upon your wrists? Do you think I'm a god damned fool Reid?" He stood as Reid's mother grabbed his arm.

"Michael watch your language!" he shook off her hand.

"He's a grown ass boy he can deal with it! You're going into your senior year and you're pulling suicidal shenanigans that not only damage your heath, but that of your mother! Stop this middle school bull…just stop! I don't have time for this crap!" Reid fought back tears.

"you never have time for anything _Mike. _Not your wife! Not your son! Not even your damn magic! You're a slave to your money and booze and loose women and its getting pretty old dad!" Michael Garwin's eyes flashed onyx as he grabbed his son by the throat and threw him across the room. Reid's mother let out a yelp as he slammed into the ground and skidded to a stop in front of the fireplace.

"I'm going to bed." Michael Garwin was barely audible as he turned away from his son. Picking up his glass of brandy he retreated into the darkness of their home. Reid struggled to his feet as shocks of pain ran up his arms. His mother stood frozen, looking at the flames in the fireplace behind him.

"mom…" Reid made his way over to her. He rested a hand on her pale cheek.

"Mom…i…" she slowly looked up into his eyes.

"I already knew your father had other women…you didn't need to reiterate his betrayal."

"Then why stay with him?" she gave a weak smile

"I'm looking at my reason right now. With your instability of your powers and his shear idiocy, I couldn't leave you to end up like him…or Caleb's father for that matter." Reid gathered her in a hug.

"I love you mom." They both cried silently. Reid's mother pulled away and ruffled his shaggy blong hair.

"Go have fun with Caleb and the boys. Forget about how dysfunctional your home life is. I always do." Something in that sentence unsettled Reid. He gave a reluctant smile and went in his room to change. Tyler would be picking him up in half an hour.

Forty-five minutes later Tyler and Reid silently rode through the darkened streets of Ipswich.

"Dud why so quiet? I usually can't get you to shut up." Reid shrugged and continued to stare out the window

Tyler pulled into the parking lot of the tiny Conestoga Café and got out with out a word to his friend. Not even hesitating for Reid to get out himself he entered the building and searched the crowd for Caleb. Reid subconsciously rubbed the bandages on his wrist as he made his way to the guys' table.

"Sup Reid…how's the wrists?" Pogue took a sip of his coke as he stared at the bandages in the low light of the candle within the glass jar. Reid gingerly rubbed them as he stared at the table.

"they still itch like crazy." Blood seeped through the bandage as Reid continued to stare at nothing. Tyler cringed and looked towards the stage.

"Caleb your girlfriends up next." He said with a huge grin. Three beautiful young girls took the stage after the previous act. It was Caleb's girlfriend in the middle, with her long curly brown hair tied loosely in a bun and her long flowing white dress. She wore purple leggings beneath the dress. Two slits ran up both sides of the flowing white gown and a mock crown of thorns was on her head.

The two other girls were in similar fashion, with purple dresses and white leggings. The one on her left had shoulder length blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She immediately found Tyler in the crowd. Her gaze caused a wave of emotion to overtake him as every sin he's ever committed surfaced and was laid bare. He looked to the others to see if they were experiencing the same thing. Caleb just stared at Gabriella, his sweet mysterious summer love.

Reid's eyes met with the girl on the right. Her hair was soft and the color of Golden honey. Her dark eyes watched Reid's every move. His wrists began to burn. The girl gave a grave look and turned to the others, as if she had telepathically told them of Reid. They all looked to him with the same discerning look.

"Good Evening. My name is Gabriella. To my right is Hannah and this is Charlene. We are the Archangels…and we will be doing a little dance for you. I hope that this night may have an impact on your lives." She dropped the microphone and the lights went down. The room was totally silent. The music began faintly. The girls fell towards the ground as Hannah and Charlene banged their hands on the ground to the pounding of the drums. Gabriella's voice started out low, but then grew louder.

_I can hear the rhythm  
of the Lion of the tribe of Judah_

They slowly rose to the beat. The lights began to rise as they did, and so did an evil feeling within Reid.

_I can hear the rhythm  
of the Lion of the tribe of Judah_

Reid began to feel a cold sweat pour over him as the beat grew louder. The candle within the glass casing flickered unnaturally as the smell of sulfur and rotting flesh filled his nostrils.

_He's doing a new thing  
So we're singing a new song_

He's not a baby in a manger anymore  
He's not a broken man on a cross  
He didn't stay in the grave  
And He's not staying in heaven forever!

"Hello Reid." Came the hiss behind his ear. He cringed as she ran a finger on the shell of his ear. The rest of the son's had no idea she was even there.

_He's alive  
He's alive  
He's alive  
He's alive!  
_

The woman scoffed as she sat on the table in front of Reid. Reid couldn't stand her demonic form, her appearance and smell made him feel the sickest he's ever been. She grabbed his wrist and licked the bandage, tasting the blood on it.

_People get ready!  
Jesus is coming!_

"How pitiful they are. Really. Three silly girls dancing like idiots upon a stage. Im surprised they haven't spotted me yet."

_We join in the song of the ages  
It's a new song  
It's a new song  
It's a new song_

Hannah sniffed the air as she danced and immediately brought her eyes to Reid. She could see the demon, and anger rose in her face. Charlene looked to him too as Gabriella's eyes widened

_We say to the One who was slain,  
"You have proven Your love,  
And You have shown us, shown us  
That You can be trusted."_

"Ah! Looks like they've spotted me. Didn't take that long at all." She chuckled. Reid could see his icy breath and that of the others, though they seemed to not even notice.

_So take the scroll and open  
And open, and open the seals  
We trust You, Jesus  
And we want you to come back  
So take the scroll and open the seals  
So take the scroll and open the seals_

"Listen to me very carefully Reid. Your soul is mine. I don't care what any of those little twits say…you can't hide from me. So unless you want to see your friends all die one by one I suggest you keep your allegiances with me and your true God.

_I can hear the rhythm  
of the Lion of the tribe of Judah_Worry clearly shone upon the girls faces as they swayed to the beat. They clearly wanted to stop, but how can one confront a demon that no one could see?

Once again I'm going to shake  
Everything that can be shaken  
Once again I'm going to break  
Everything that can be broken

"A parting gift for you my love." She moved her hands above his head and brought them down upon him

Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?

Reid felt a stinging like never before. Soon blood and water flowed from atop his head. Tiny points of pain dotted his head all the way round. It felt like a hundred thorns were placed into his head.

"A thorny crown fit for the king of the Jews is now yours" she chuckled.

_Are you ready?  
Are you ready?_

"Your next trials won't be coming form me. So long handsome…see you at school Monday." She let out a terrible cackle as she disappeared into thin air. Reid stayed frozen as blood blurred his vision and pain dulled his senses

People get ready!  
Jesus is coming!

He's coming!  
He's coming!  
He's coming!  
He's coming!

The crowd erupted in a thunderous clap, started by Caleb no less. Gabriella looked towards their table and gasped at the sight of Reid. She had taken her eyes of him for only a second and the demon had administered the second stigma. The whole table looked to him and shared the same reaction. The crowd was to preoccupied clapping to notice Reid in the dimmed lights. The Arch Angels smiled and bowed a few times before running off stage.

"Reid? Oh my God man!" at the sound of the word "God", Reid convulsed and ran from the table and into the night air. Small pools of blood had gathered on the table. As Pogue and Tyler ran out after him, Caleb quickly used his magic to dispose of the blood and sprinted out after him.


End file.
